Despair
by Obi Wanton
Summary: A brief moment of lust before destiny must take its course. An Obi-Wan x OC steamie.


_"When people can walk away from you, let them walk. Your destiny is never tied to anyone who left."_

_- Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This "steamie" is written for a friend of mine using her OC. Demi-Blue belongs to her while SW belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

><p>"Blue, there you are." a soft voice whispered to a zeltron female who stood silently next to a garbage can. Her soft mint colored eyes darted to the cloaked man heading towards her and instantly a flash of pearly whites indicated her happiness.<p>

"I'd never miss any of our meetings, Obi." The woman replied in a deep, sultry voice. The soft gray of the man's eyes met her own and within moments they scooped one another into their arms and soft lips met like a powerful fire. Not even the rain that surrounded them could stop the flame that they fed.

"My dear, it's not safe here," Obi-Wan muttered as he broke from her "let's return to your residents."

With no questions or words left to exchange the couple quietly and mindfully began to walk down the dark alleyway as it poured around them. Shortly after their initial encounter they had found themselves walking up the little stairway that had lead to the Zeltron's apartment and with the flash of a key they were inside. It hadn't taken long before they were back to exploring each other's bodies again like a wildfire uncontrollably consuming a dry forest.

Obi-Wan's hand had become entangled in her long blood red hair while her own fingertips found their way to his chest that had been hidden deep beneath his robes. Like water they had poured into one another searching and filling each secret place with a little bit of themselves. The zeltron fumbled with the sash that held his clothing in place but he helped her and soon enough his bare chest was hers to devour. A light sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as she left sweet kisses of love over his exposed skin. Tenderly he began to remove her tank top, her pants, and then the garments blocking him from his desires. The next thing they knew they were on top of one another, nude and kissing, laying upon the gentle softness of bed. The coldness from the rain seeped through the open window causing goosebumps to form on top of the goosebumps already there from the excitement that flooded over them. The coldness meant nothing though because soon they would be warming one another up both safe within their lovers flame.

The soft pink of her flesh tasted even sweeter upon his tongue as he suckled the nape of her neck. It had been moments like these that she felt truly free. Blue then took his cheeks in her hands and pulled him close to place a soft kiss upon his lips. The bottom of her lip tingled sweetly as he begged to be to be let in and she couldn't help but to oblige to his request. His tongue met hers sourly but sweetened with each hot breath that invaded their mouths. Outside, those of the night hunted and prowled veiled in the chilling rain as they preyed.

Eventually Obi-Wan couldn't contain himself. He felt her become wet and his penis hardened more and more with each passionate touch and kiss they had shared. Soon enough he had found his place between her legs and gently began to push into her. A soft gasp had escaped her lips but he only drowned it out with his tongue. Gently they began to rock with one another and enjoyed what little time they had together. It would have been a long time before their next meeting so they made the most of what little they had.

"Obi," she whispered in his ear "I love you."

Only the sweet sounds of their love making returned her whispers and inwardly she felt silly for interrupting the tenderness.

Nevertheless, they both let themselves roll over to where she was now on top of him, peering down at him as the light from the streets painted their love scene. The little beads of sweat glistened in the gentle light and made her soft pink skin glow but shrouded his like a dark veil as he lay underneath her. Her heart began to falter though as she felt something sink within her. The past few meetings had been different, almost as if something changed in him. Not even the passionate sex could change the despair she harbored. Even now, as she tried to find hope in the gentle gleam of blue in his eyes, she felt the sting of pain. What had happened between the two?

The sudden twist of shadows pouring into the room caused both to abruptly stop as a new layer of sweat shivered them to the bone. Being caught had been a fate far worse than death and neither could fathom the consequences. Instantly they shuffled but they stopped the moment the sound of shattering glass broke the ringing silence.

"An assassin." she breathed as she stumbled into her clothing. Obi-Wan said nothing as he too shifted into full gear and in the darkness their true colors began to bleed out. Had he never truly cared? Shouldn't he have said something by now? Was everything she felt for him blinded by the naive thoughts of "love"? Clearly it had been for he hadn't stopped once to reassure her.

Within moments the dark brown of his robe filled the tiny stairway as he began to leave. With a strained heart Demi-Blue followed him, hoping he would turn around and at a least tell her what was going on. Obi-Wan had been half way down the alley the moment she realized he wasn't going to say a thing to her. With a sad waver in her voice she called to him

"Obi-Wan? Where you going?"

He stopped for a brief moment and turned around to face her.

"This, what we're doing right now, isn't safe. It's best if we just part ways."

The pain she felt broke her voice "What do you mean?"

"It's over, I'm sorry." he replied as he caught her eye for a brief moment. The sound of the rain pouring around them honed out the echo of his footsteps as he began to dwindle away in the mist. Once sweet memories pained her heart as the tables began to turn for the worse. The urge to run after him, scream for him to come back, seemed utterly pointing now. The stinging warmth caused her tremble in the midnight rain as she listened to new footsteps come from behind her. It was clear that it had been the assassin from the way they demanded her to stay still.

Trembling in the midnight rain, she fell to her knees with the shadows of the damned looming over her. Only the ache of her heart drowned out the gunshot.


End file.
